Chess lessons
by silvershadowling
Summary: Gideon give Chess lessons to an child OC. Good memories...good times. ENJOY AND REVIEW! READ IT I DARE YOU!


This is for my crazy awesome friend princess1heart1hubby Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did then things would be different...for starters Reid would be tied to a chair in my room right now...and not tomorrow ;)

Gideon carefully laid out the chess pieces on the board that had been thoughtfully placed on a dismal white table. He smiled at the thought of what was going to happen next. He had meet the child once before but never gave her a proper chess lesson. It was going to be interesting to say the least...the Chess pieces where probably going to be on the floor in the end but he knew this would happen when he signed up for it.

A few days prior to his setting up his house for a child chess lesson, he had gone to a kindergarten his sister ran and posted a colorful flyer that said, "Free Chess lessons, Once a week. Only five spots open. Hurry know to sign up." Only three kids had sign up but hey what did he expect these where five year olds for crying out loud. Two of them where guys, A kid by the name of Spencer Reid and another by the name of Sheldon Elliot. The third child as a young girl by the name of Jakayla _.

The girl he had seen once a few days ago she had her hair in two ponytails and had the cutest smile he ever saw on a five year old...of Course she was a bit impatient so he was going to have to be a bit of a push over.

The door bell rang and he opened it.

"Hey there Jakayla won't you come inside?" He said.

"Okay!" Jakayla said.

"Hey, Is it okay if I pick her up in an hour? I have to go and pick up some groceries and take care of her little brother.

"Oh yeah sure. No problem." Gideon said. The mother smiled and walked away.

"So...um...are You ready for your lesson?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah..." Jakayla said.

"Okay I have it all set up in here." Gideon said. He held the chair out for the child but she was too small to climb in it. After a grueling five minutes he finally picked her up and sate her in the chair. He sat down across from her. When she saw him sit down she swung her legs and jumped off the chair. She stared at him with her lips pouted.

"What's wrong?" Gideon asked.

"I want to sit on your lap." She stated.

"Um...You Need to sit across from me in order to play the game." He said to her. She began to pout even more sitting her lip out more then he though was possible, She began to squirm and whimper. He finally sighed and picked her up and put her on his lap.

"YAY!" She squealed with delight. He smiled weakly at her.

"Okay so you usually first start off by moving one of these." He pointed to the pawns.

"Why?"

"Because they are blocking the other ones so they can't move."

"Oh"

"Yeah. You can choose to move them one step or two steps forward."

"Okay."

They both made there moves.

"Now you can keep moving those or if you have an open space you can move another one like me see? I have a space open here so the horse can move there because it likes to move in an L shape." Gideon explained.

"Why are the horse's different colors and why are they moving in L's?" She asked.

"Because they are for two different teams. Also because they just like to move that ways because those are the rules."

"I don't like rules. Rules are stupid."

"you shouldn't say that. Stupid is a bad word."

"You just said it!"

"Oh yeah! Sorry about that... Okay lets keep playing. So now you can move these here but remember to think three moves ahead so you can beat your opponent."

And so they played for beneath rather minutes until Gideon had "eaten" most of Jakayla's players.

"Oh watch out here because if you don't move the king I win." Gideon said. She looked at the puzzle piece for a few seconds with the strangest look on her face. Then all hell broke loose! Her face bullied up into a ball of fury. With her tiny but might fist she punched the Pieces all over the rug.

"I give up! I don't want to play anymore! You cheated!" She wined and pouted. Small ears where building up in her eyes. Gideon felt sad looking over her. It had been her first Tim playing chess...maybe He would have played a bit more easily with her.

"I'm sorry. But I didn't;t cheat. If you want we can take a break and I can get you a juice box and crackers?" He mustered kindly to her.

"Okay...please" She muttered under her breath like she had been forced to say please. He chuckled at her. He went to his kitchen an opened a box of fruit juice and got out some Gold fish and put them in a little bowl. He brought them to the living room where she was. He placed her on the couch while he set up the board again. He then picked her up again and placed her on his lap.

"Ready?"

"Okay! I am ready! Yawn" She said. He began to explain the game again but by the time he actually got around to moving a piece she had fallen asleep on his lap with her hair tucked into his chest. He sighed and then smiled. It was times like these that made it worth him chasing down unsubs, knowing what he as protecting out there in thee world. He picked her up and laid her down on the couch. He went to his supply closet and brought out an old blankie of his. On his mother had made for him when he was younger and covered her with it. He smiled and thanked God for the simple joys in life that reminded him of Happy endings

Hope you guys enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW LIFE POINTS = REVIEWS! Love yall! And...Spencer...hehehe... :)


End file.
